


Talent Show

by CheekyChick1only



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Rule 63, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyChick1only/pseuds/CheekyChick1only
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Outside Looking in—Jordan Pruitt</p>
    </blockquote>





	Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> Outside Looking in—Jordan Pruitt

It was a sunny day and most of the village was gathered together eager for the talent show. Many of the civilians were awed at the talents of the shinobi. Some chose to show off their strength or flexibility through gymnastics while others performed magic tricks or sang. It was nearing the end of the day when Tsunade walked up to the stage.

“Hello, Konoha! Has everyone been enjoying themselves?” Tsunade waited for them all to shout out their appreciation before continuing, “We have one more act signed up. She has asked me to say a few words to you all first. She would like me to tell you all to pay close attention to what she is saying and to know that it applies to every single person in this village and that you should all think about why you have forced her to feel this way. Please welcome Naru Uzumaki.”

The villagers all looked as though they had been slapped in the face and made as though to leave. One glare from Tsunade put an end to that. Naru walked out, guitar in her hand, looking very nervous.

She took a deep breath and said, “I meant what I said before. This is to all of you, the villagers, my friends and my team. I looked a long time for a song that would tell you exactly how I feel and I think I’ve found it. I want you to realize what you all have done to me and how you’ve treated me. So pay attention.” And with that Naru began to play.

You don’t know my name  
You don’t know anything about me  
I tried to play nice   
I want to be in your game

The villagers and the rookie nine were suddenly struck with the memory of Naru always being excluded from their games. And many of the parents remembered threatening her to never go near their children. The kids tried to remember a time when Naru was included in their games and were horrified to realize they could not.

The things that you say   
You may think I never hear about them

Sakura especially felt very ashamed of herself at that. How many times had she spoken poorly of Naru without any consideration for the fact that she could hear? And how many times had she found out from others the things that she had been saying?

But word travels fast  
I’m telling you to your face  
I’m standing here behind your back

Many of Naru’s friends felt shame remembering all the times when they had just left her behind to go have some fun, talking about their plans without even thinking of inviting her. They couldn’t even imagine how she must have felt being so close and knowing that she was being left out.

You don’t know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
You don’t know what it’s like to be left out

Sakura and Choji were particularly affected by this. They could remember when they too had been left out. But they had been fortunate to find good friends in Ino and Shikamaru. How long had Naru been completely on her own?

And you don’t know how it feels to be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in

The villagers began shifting guiltily, not willing to look at the girl singing. She certainly didn’t sound like a demon, the hurt and sadness did not sound fake at all. Could they have been wrong?

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you’ve been all wrong, not who you think I am  
You’ve never given me a chance!

Everyone looked down. Had anyone in the entire village ever really given her a chance? The villagers knew they had never given the girl the chance to prove she was anything but a demon and it looked as if that had been a mistake. The shinobi looked at each other guiltily. They had always labeled her a show off or an idiot. They never really took the time to see her as she was: an orphan that was always alone. 

Kiba shuffled his feet, remembering the things he had said at the chunin exam. Why had he been so sure she was an idiot? And why did he feel the need to mock her dreams? He couldn’t remember but he did remember seeing how hurt she was and looking back he remembered how Naru had stuck up for Hinata when Neji was being cruel. How did he not notice that nobody had defended her?

Neji also looked down. He too remembered his words. Once a failure always a failure. If she had not been able to knock some sense into him Neji knew he would never have changed. And he knew he had judged her unfairly.

You don’t know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
You don’t know what it’s like to be left out  
And you don’t know how it feels to be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in  
Oh, I’m tired of staying at home  
I’m bored I’m all alone

Naru’s friends started at the realization that none of them even knew where she lived. Had they ever asked? Had she ever been to their homes? How often had the gotten together without her without even realizing?

I’m sick of wasting all my time  
You don’t know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
You don’t know what it’s like to be left out  
And you don’t know how it feels to be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in  
You don’t know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
You don’t know what it’s like to be left out  
And you don’t know how it feels to be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in

As the music softly died out all that was left was a ringing silence. Before anyone could say anything Naru spoke, “I wanted you all to know that you have hurt me badly. I used to be able to just shrug it off and continue on as though I didn’t have a care in the world. But I’m tired of being treated like an outsider. And now I’ve told you how you make me feel. It needs to change. Because I’ve been offered a transfer to Suna.” 

Naru ignored the sudden uproar, “I am tempted to take it. Konoha has been my home all my life but in a lot of ways it has also been a prison. The third Hokage and Jiraiya are the only people that have ever been nice to me right off the bat. I’ve had to win everyone else over. And I shouldn’t have had to work so hard. You all have never given me a chance. I’ve had to work so hard for every ounce of respect and even then I don’t get very much of it. My friends mock my dreams. They leave me out. I’m tired of it. And I don’t have to take it anymore. And I won’t. If you can’t give me a reason to stay I won’t.”

With that Naru turned, walked off the stage and never looked back to see that there was not a single dry eye in all of Konoha.


End file.
